infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
The Looper's Guide: Entertainment
We all have hobbies. Every sentient being has one. In this case, this Loopers only list more along the lines of a recommendation rather than a need to know guide, but it is still good to know what there is, and who makes them. Various Loopers have dedicated themselves to create these pieces of entertainment, with mixed results. A slightly more popular pastime is the sculpting (or perhaps terraforming, depending on scale) of personal Subspace Pockets. For those that fit into forms of media, we have compiled this list. = List of Products Available = Books •'Nature Through the Omniverse' By Flora Victoria :A biology guide for Loopers, the work heavily features information on various flora and fauna of various Loops spread out to 27 volumes, and counting. Highly recommended for all Loopers who prefer to travel. •'The Rick Guide to The Multiverse,' by Rick Sanchez : A supplementary guide for the Looper's Guide, The Rick Guide is a look of how someone like Rick Sanchez would view Yggdrasil and the like. Although rather critical, it is still highly recommended for the reason of seeing a different perspective about several important pieces of knowledge. •'On the proper build of a Harem King (or Queen) in the Multiverse' : Despite the questionable nature of the subject material this treatise by Issei Hyoudou is a fascinating read. Developed over many Loops spent looking at and speaking to five of Yggdrasil's most successful harems (Ranma Saotome's, Tsukune Aono's, Tenshi Masaki's, Shirou Emiya's and of course his own) this in depth book manages to be both informative and entertaining. Dealing with such subjects as interrelationship dynamics, methods for healthy sex-lives in the scope of eternity, and group activities that foster closeness to and between any number of active partners. Having received the seal of approval from Hermione Granger herself this book is a recommended read both for its target audience, as well as any Looper looking to improve a monogamous relationship. :*"I was at first skeptical about the nature of the book in question, especially when he told me that one of his Ghost Writers was Jiraiya the Toad Sage, but after finding out about the whole thing, it does show that the information was less about the sex and more about knowing about your romantic partners and how to deal with more than one. It also has bits that made my friends chuckle concerning the misuses of a polygamous relationship. Regardless, it was rather informative and I put my seal of approval on it." - Hermione Granger :*"Imagine my surprise where I found out that he took the p*ss out of my 'Father' as 'The type of man you do NOT want to be like.' It's an entertaining read for those who want a good laugh, yet rather informative on the details of your home Branch you tend to overlook." - Lelouch Lamperge (Code Geass) :*"I originally thought that I'd never get the chance to read it remembering my significant other's temper. That was, until she gave it a first look. Now, we're mostly at speaking terms with the other girls in our lives as they took a good look at the book. Tensions are still there, but it's less pot shots and more friendly jabs at each other." - Saito Hiraga (Familiar of Zero) •'Spiral Power and You: Tapping your infinite potential' :Following an encounter with a Looper from Remnant, Simon the digger wrote out this self-help book to clear up a recurring misunderstanding on the nature of Spiral Energy which he'd noticed among numerous Loopers. The book has become a must read for any Looper, and any person in general, feeling unmotivated or lacking a positive direction in their lives; eternal or otherwise. A profoundly in-depth look at the nature of hope and personal evolution and at just over a hundred pages, not including commentary, one easily digested in a single sitting. Highly suggested for any Looper dealing with the strain of the Loops. •'The Iris Drake novels' :Written by the Equestrian Looper Rainbow Dash under the pseudonym Iris Drake, a name shared by the protagonist, this series has become one of the Multiverse's most popular works of fiction. Managing to at one point or another cover nearly any and every genre of literature, the series has a loyal and avid fanbase which waits eagerly for every update. The subscription is first come, first serve and is therefore frequently sold out during first printings. •'Tea' :This simply titled book is a collaborative effort between Shirou Emiya, Kasumi Tendo, Iroh and Mikuru Asahina. These four unquestioned masters in the art and culture of tea preparation and appreciation take you on a journey filled with anecdotes, simple advice, practical wisdom and simple joys as they share some of their passion for their favorite drink. Including countless recipes and detailed guides for gathering and preparing the finest of blends, this is a must have book for any and all tea lovers. •'Sutra Opus: Practicing Amorous Relationships In The Greater Multiverse' :Co-written by Princess Mi Amore "Cadence" Cadenza and Queen Chrysalis, the Sutra Opus is an updated form of the Karma Sutra, focusing on unusual loop situations and the oppurtunities and risks therein. Waking up as your partner's parent, both of you Awake as children, switching gender, switching species, positions impossible with only four limbs, utilizing magic in the bedroom; between a local love demigoddes and a shapeshifting succubus vampire, this tome manages to cover a number of situations and even provides contact details in case a situation is encountered which is not covered. Currently in its third edition. •'Casual Murder: What To Do If You're Dark' :A collaberation between the Looping Sith Ladies (Pinkie Pie, Princess Azula, Velocious, Cinder Fall, and Marie Kobel), this guide exposes the nature of sadism and bloodlust, and discusses how to indulge oneself without alienating other loopers or falling off the slippery slope. From the difference between slaughter and carnage to the exact methods of creating and manipulating different types of fear, this book is a must-have for any looper with questionable morality. There are even suggestions on "safe villainy", how to play the bad guy for the loop without hurting anyone. •'Thrust Upon Them: A Beginner's Guide to Running a Civilization' :A collection of notes gathered from some of the Original Seven, compiled and edited for readability by Cinder Fall, this book is ostensibly about running and operating a civilization inside one's subspace pocket but has enough general applications to be useful to anyone who suddenly finds themselves in a position of running a country. Infamous for addressing an ethically tetchy subject, the book is nonetheless honored as being deeply respectful of non-loopers, even ones living in subspace pockets. •''Ruby Rose's'' Multiversal Cookie Catalog :Exactly what it says on the tin, this book compiles a variety of pastries from across the multiverse, rated by taste, difficulty to bake, and exotic locale. Each cookie listed comes with a history of its origins, a local recipe, and a generic replicant recipe in case some of the more esoteric ingredients aren't available. Notably one of the few books to be given a stamp of approval by an Admin--the Flying Spaghetti Monster wrote the forward. •'The Many Loves of Captain Jack Harkness' by Anonymous :No, not that Anonymous. This series surprisingly manages to stay within the bounds of good taste, being mostly a parody of both romance novels and old-school adventure stories. Each event actually happened, although specific details may or may not be factual, especially if fudging the truth is funnier. Occasionally has survival tips, relationship advice for many different values of the word, and recipes. •'The Ping and the Pocket.' :Some few scientific-minded individuals of a particularly 'curious' bent have at times indulged in the hobby of attempting to engineer a better Ping. For most, it's a passing fancy; for Ian Malcolm, it's a passion - a passion which has led to many a glitch or similar result, some of which have been hilarious from a distance. •'Clarke's Third Law: the Sourcebook series' :An irregularly updated journal series, contributed to by a number of authors and edited by Rupert Giles. An ongoing adjunct to the most prevalent 'Looper's Guide' series*, its aim is to collect studies on the in-depth mechanics for various Branches' systems of non-Hub-standard energy manipulation, their methodologies and their common variances... That is to say: various 'magic' systems, how to use them, the slightly different systems that crop up in Variant loops, and advice regarding how best to retroengineer various skills and abilities to suit other 'magic' systems (which is where the 'entertainment' aspect comes in). One of its more widespread issues was a collaboration between Squall Leonhart and Rincewind, explaining ways to widen one's repertoire of abilities to include those of the entire Final Fantasy Branch after visiting just one or two of its Loops. :* The 'most prevalent' series being the one(s) by Twilight Sparkle and Hermione Granger. •'Lonely Immortal' :A compilation of musings and philosophical considerations written by loopers who are the only looping members of their race/species, this look into what it means to be unique is melancholy but encouraging in its own right. The general theme appears to be that of an outsider accepted into a community, and usually comes from space opera loops (although there are exceptions). Notably, during the compilation process one of the prospective contributors gained fellow members of her race as loopers; in the end, Blake Belladonna extended her contribution and it was utilized as an introductory forward. •'Inhumanoid: The Basics' :This book purports to be written by nonhumanoid individuals, such as dogs, droids, dinosaurs, and equestrians, in order to help the humanoid majority of the multiverse adjust to suddenly having a tail or lacking thumbs. Its true selling point, however, is the sheer level of snark pumped into every page, alongside observations about inherent assumptions humans and human-like individuals have about the world. The entire book comes across as an affectionate but irratated 'humans through alien eyes' work. •'Rrreow! Catgirls of the Multiverse' :Nobody has stepped forward to claim authorship of this particular guide, and with good reason; as the forward itself proclaims, a number of the individuals portrayed in the digital file would gladly eviscerate the writer if they could find out who it was. However, it is attached to an adaptive computer virus whose sole purpose appears to be leaving a copy of the work in every digital network it can, and it first cropped up in a Star Wars loop, so it is frequently discussed. The catgirls are categorized by personality and rated on various scales of attractiveness, with an accompanying set of pictures (Clothed, Saucy, and Nude) as well as a series of warnings on any dangers flirting with them can cause. •'"Well?!": How to Handle a Baseline-Flexible Romantic Life' :A collaboration between Commander Shepard and Link of Hyrule, this tongue-in-cheek work discusses the difficulty in handling relationships with loopers who are 'optional romantic partners' and provides advice on how to cope with the situation. Notably, a number of their own 'romantic interests' had a hand in editing it, and have left numerous humorous footnotes. :*"As informative as it is, we're surprised they didn't ask us about what happens when WE'RE each other's romantic interests." - Robin and Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening). :*"Recommended for those who have had several shoulders to cry on." - Peter Parker. •'The Last Will and Testament of Lisa Lavender' :A somewhat sobering read, this was not written by a looper but, instead, by the only non-looping survivor of a near-ascension. Having lived in a looper's subspace pocket for centuries and considering the nature of the apocalypse that consumed her world, this piece was addressed specifically to the loopers of Remnant, although the author stated she was comfortable with it being spread among strangers for memory's sake. •'Our Whatevers Are Different' :Not a single book, but a collection of compilations on various creatures that happen to share a name in the multiverse. The first in the series, "Our Dragons Are Different," was written by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and has since been updated by Ysera and Alextrasza. It was through them that Go'el "Thrall" Durotan heard of the initial work, and decided on writing his own guide to Orcs in order to prevent further confusion; upon release of that compilation, many individuals of many races have recognized the value and have since added their own works to the library, which is regularly gathered and maintained by Nozdormu and Malygos. •'Angel Bunny's Big Book o' Blackmail' :There is a rabbit that has incredible skill in photographing embarassing and candid pictures of loopers. His secrets are not to be trifled with. But, if you are willing to brave his sociopathic personality and request but a brief look into his photo album, he will show you something horribly entertaining... as long as he cares to, anyway. •'In-Universe Gods and How to Interact With Them.' :Written by Bulma with interviews from those who deal with in-universe Gods (or the closest thing to gods), this book is designed to deal with the non-Administrator deities and, if possible, avoiding any permanent damage to the tree in question. After the section involving her personal Branch (with Son Goku as the only one who had managed to interact with all of them), she spreads out and describes the others in Yggdrasil. It also shows how to quell them and avoid planetoid destruction, favorite foods, and personal interests in their immortal lives, as well as the less savory types and how to avoid them and/or beat them. •'Best Tech, Magic and other elements of the universe' :A number of different books by different Authors, it contains a list of different lists of the most popular items/techniques/skills/powers/etc in the multiverse. Including both those which can be pocketed, those which only exist in the looping universe they hail from, and ways to best use them. It should be noted that different loopers have ranked different aspects as better then others based on their personalities, but a few variants with an amalgam lists of the best items/etc. •'Buy Low and Sell High: Some Thoughts on the Great Multiversal Continuum' :A series of essays compiled by Lando Calrissian, contributed by entrepreneurs from around the multiverse on which loops are best suited for rapid accumulation of loop-specific and trans-dimensional wealth. The introductory (and title) essay had been credited to "Anonymous", but general suspicions were recently confirmed when Quark of Ferenginar came forward to claim authorship. •'My Tank' :A collection of journal entries written by Seaman, depicting his emotional changes and thoughts as he experienced life in his very empty Baseline. Though it wasn't until recently that the human-faced amphibian decided to share this with others of the Multiverse, it is considered a must-read for those whom are the only ones currently Looping in their Loop, or experience longer periods of solitude than normal. •'Kira's Multiversal Book of Ice Cream' :Written by Kira of the DinoZaurs Branch, she has taken it upon herself to catalogue every type of ice cream in the multiverse, how to replicate the recipe, and the difference between what might be considered the same flavor between different Branches. She also has a large list of substitute ingredients for each recipe, incase some ingredients might be hard to obtain in different branches. She isn't finished with it yet, but it is still informative for those whom wish to experience the many flavors of ice cream in the multiverse. •'The Designated Villain' :A somewhat biographical book by Vlad the vampire dragon, talking about his experience in Baseline as a 'designated villain' and how such a description has colored his interactions with Loopers whom he meets for the first time, a good read for those whom feel they are unfairly judged, or even former villains whom want to turn their lives around. •'101 Ways to Jinx Yourself' :A compilation of the many ways to jinx yourself in the multiverse or if you so wish, avoid it. The book discusses the concept of bad luck and how certain phrases or actions have the ability to change the narrative or bring someone bad luck. The book also goes in depth about what is actually the result of bad luck and what is the result of a jinx, hex curse or plain stupidity and how to tell them apart. The book also contains a list of universes and phrases that should never be brought together unless one wishes to either crash the loop or simply tempt fate. Unfortunately, the original author and compiler of the book is unknown as the first ever copy was found by another looper. No one has since claimed to be the author and it is presumed that whatever looper it was that wrote it is either a stealth looper or was simply unlucky enough to lose the book before having time to sign it. :*"It was a real good help dealing with my Semblance and learning to use it to my advantage. I recommend it to every looper out there, be they followed by luck or misfortune. Much of what can be read in this book applies to many different concepts and a lot can be learnt from it. Take my advice and read it at least once, I promise you, you won't be disappointed." - Qrow Branwen (RWBY) :*"This one's actually pretty comprehensive. And no, it wasn't me." --Xander Harris •'Trolling the Multiverse for Fun.' :Written by none other then the loopers from the Land Before Time branch, this book contains information on how to troll various loops for amusement for the beginner. Also included is ideas and tips how to troll other loopers as well. One of the things most noted though is that all the methods written are harmless to people and designed more to confuse and bemuse rather then harm. The foreword was written by Taylor Hebert of the Earth Bet branch and has her seal of approval. There are those who claim that the book is actually the writers trolling everyone, somehow. •'Jane's All The Loops Fighting Shipgirls and Abyssals' :While the writers are unknown, many believe that the authors are the shipgirls of the Shipgirl Branches (something that they categorically deny every time when asked). Inside contains information on possible shipgirls and abyssal that could pop up, not just from Baseline, but fusions as well. The book is also self-updating so it's generally advised that any loopers undergoing a shipgirl loop do a quick flip through it just in case. •'Guide to Tankery for the Beginner' :A book published by Miho Nishizumi of the Girls und Panzer loop, this book is the definitive guide for any looper looking into tankery. Inside are strategies, tips, and explanations for not just normal tank warfare, but expanded to what can be done in other branches as well. Topics range from WWI technologies through planetary warfare to tankery battle occurring across interstellar distances. The Foreword is written by none other then a Bolo named Nike who lives within Miho's pocket and the book itself carries a seal of approval from the Emperor of Mankind as well as Leman Russ. •'The Adventures of Haruhi Suzumiya I Mean the S.O.S. Brigade, Though Haruhi Suzumiya is There Very Prominently, Just so You Know' :A three-act play written collectively by the mildly infamous S.O.S. Brigade as led by their fearless chief, Haruhi Suzumiya, this theatric piece chronicles the early Looping experience of the Brigade, concluding when all members have Awakened and Haruhi Suzumiya has come to terms with her reality-warping powers. Shown to both Awake and unAwake audiences alike (as the time-looping is kept generic enough and the content is presented as obviously fictional), the play has enjoyed numerous runs with different actors and companies. The original run starred each brigader as themselves, though later runs by the brigade have experimented with swapping roles, with Kyon making an unexpectedly good Haruhi at one point. The next most famous run was that of the Ponyville Dramatists, with Pinkie Pie unexpectedly playing against type as Kyon very well. In a near-Hub Loop, the script was sold to a film studio and made into a movie that is generally agreed to be absolutely awful, and Haruhi has remained unsuccessful in her attempts to eliminate every tape of it. •'On Ethical Looping: One Man's Thoughts on the Nature of Morality in a System of Nearly-Eternally Repeating Time' :Written by the "Pro Philosopher" Socrates Jones, this somewhat-hard-to-find book details the man's thoughts on how traditional perspectives on ethics and morality intersect with Looping. The book is not a treatise on a specific moral system; rather, its chapters form the basis of "discussions" of several typical moral quandaries that crop up as a result of Looping and what courses of action various moral assumptions and systems would seem to suggest or encourage. Notable examples include what obligation a Looper has to mitigate injustice in the world, whether or not committing a heinous injustice is truly wrong when the event will be erased when the Loop restarts, to what extent one may "blow off steam," and the ethical implications of romantic interaction with those who are unAwake. In the book's forward, Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright recommends the book, not necessarily because one will universally agree with it - he has his own personal qualms with certain chapters and statements - but because it makes good food for thought. •'An Ode to Flame' by Sabre :Written by the aforementioned Sabre of the DinoKnights this is a must read for anyone with a passing interest in the Pyrological as Sabre details every method he's found over the loops for starting fires, ranking them for size of flames, style, heat and various other category's. And even details how every object in the known universe burns, including Dark Matter and other substances that should only be theoretical. •'Not so Null' :A more recent work written by Violet Baudelaire, this work nonetheless encompasses a vast swathe of tips, tricks, and techniques for surviving and thriving in loops where one does not have access to looping abilities or the subspace pocket. From information gathering to pre-loop training, the book covers every last paranoid preperation and plan needed in case of disease, warfare, or outright demonic invasion where one only has their wits. •'Expiration Dates: On the Emotional Impact of One Loop Stands' :This thoughtful analysis of serial monogamy in the context of the loops is jointly presented by Weiss Schnee and Johnny Bravo, and considers how one should approach and treat romantic partners whose relationship inherently comes with a marked end point. The benefits and drawbacks of such relationships, with both loopers and nonloopers, are carefully analyzed, with no judgement positive or negative given. •'"My Voice Actor Is Pregnant!"' :A series of comedic, dramatic, and thoughtful true stories about Loopers interacting with the creators of their hub-world backups. This collection is constantly updated by various individuals, with the primary collectors and curators being Connie Maheswaran, Pen Pen, Nosedive Flashblade, Chandra Nalaar, and Mikasa Ackerman. The fact that they all come from loops administrated by Ganesha is, they assure everyone, absolutely a coincidence. •'Calvin's Complete Collection of Crazy Contrived Carousal' :The famous and infamous creator of Calvinball himself has set about gathering rules for the most unusual, deranged, and bizarre forms of entertainment that he can, providing commentary on their origins and the level of insanity one needs to understand each and every one of them. While it's highly unlikely readers will ever actually play any of the games in this almanac, it is still incredibly amusing. :*One of Calvin's more 'mainstream' efforts is his three-person band (unnamed, or at least the name never remains constant), consisting of Calvin and Bart Simpson on the armpits with Gordon Freeman playing the bugle in a distinctly unsanitary fashion. "...Treedammit Gordon." --Twilight Sparkle :*The most recent edition now features a forward by Discord. Amazingly enough, it's actually relevant to the topic at hand. •'Love is Blind' :A touching guide for those who have found love with other loopers outside their home loops or outside their own speices, filled with tips and tricks to help make your few loops together special, how to deal with the lonelyness that comes with spending so many millions of years apart and how to work around having biology and physiology so different from your loved one. Plus testimonials and real life story's from real cross loop and cross species couples including: Nyx and Leman, Roxanne and Godzilla, Velocious and Konani, Littlefoot and Cera among many others. •'The Collective Consciousness' :A joint work by Ruby Rose of Remnant and Kira of the DinoZaurs Branch, this book talks about the experience of existing as multiple bodies joined together to form a larger one, as well as the mechanics of splitting yourself and gathering more of your components in your pocket through multiple Loops. •'Maximum Power and How to Use It' :A collaboration between Nanoha Takamachi and Simon the Digger on the topic of how to properly apply overwhelming power for maximum return. Currently in its sixth edition, the current version features commentary from Fate Testarosa-Harlaown-Takamachi, Anakin Skywalker, Alexander Mercer, Alucard, Piccolo, and several members of the O7. The book is recommended reading for any looper who finds themself in possession of power sufficient to permanently alter a celestial body. •'Dying Baseline' :A book written by several loopers who all suffered the unfortunate fate of dying in their baseline. The book talks about how to overcome the many difficulties that come with avoiding your baseline death, accepting it, living past it and eventual forgiving of those responsible. The book also includes certain contributions by loopers suffering from Chrysalis syndrome including Chrysalis herself. The book has also been credited to have helped parents who were late to activate and feel as if they have missed their children growing up through the loops. •'Maintaining a Galaxy for Loopers' :Another collabrative effort between the Land Before Time Loopers this time detailing how the group with the expasion of their pockets have been steadily collecting the materials to form their own galaxys in their Pockets with the long term goal of saving the majority of the Dinosaurs in their loop (Or at least those who live in the Great Valley) from extinction during their final Loop. It like the Galaxys is a work in progress and more a journal of their efforts and setbacks they've encountered rather then a how to guide, Still we look forward to seeing what fruits their labor produces. •'Juggling Spatulas' :For really complicated and honestly bizarre reasons, competitive spatula juggling is (at the time of this publication) a popular pastime among loopers. Don't... don't ask us to explain it. •'Swearing Without Cursing' :Captain Jack Sparrow, after one too many loops where he was unable to use words not considered appropriate for children to hear, took a crash course on language construction and evolution. The result was this book, which manages to tread new ground in offensiveness by providing methods to take otherwise inoffensive words and string them together into incredibly disgusting chains that rip into the subconscious of the listener. Creative, inspired, and repulsive, no looper who has ever looked at it has had anything good to say about this guide, but always give it top marks and insist their companions read it. •'Experiments in Life-force conservation' :Starting as just a collection of notes for Kaito, Kira and Rena's projects in attempting to gather up life-force to keep the Dino Knights active past final Loop, now a collaborative effort by the DinoZaurs Loopers, this book details the usage of life-force as it exists in their branch, the experiments of trying to transform other energies into life-force, as well as how to conserve as much as possible. As well as a series of notes on how life-force or equivalents react throughout the multiverse. •'Making it Your Own' :A book by Keita Amano/Nate Adams with some assistance by Ruby Rose, detailing the usage of modifications to out of Loop weapons, armors, or other devices using either tech from your own Loop, or from wherever you can find it in the Multiverse. •'Compendium of Intra-Loop Events,' by Twilight Sparkle, annotations by the Main Six :An organized encyclopedia of recurrent events in Massive Fused Loops. Contains information about battle royales of assorted types, Bizaars, Fairs, Drinking Games, Conventions, and miscellaneous other events. •'The Trek for Trekkers,' Edited by Hermione Granger. :A compilation of stories from various individuals pertaining to the Stealth Looping game played by the loopers from the federation branch. Contains contributions from Harry Potter, The Looping crews of all three Enterprises, Space Station Deep Space Nine, and the Voyager. •'The Ethereal Self: A Professional Guide To Soul Anatomy' Written by Usagi Tsukino, with assistance by Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino :This tome is the definitive work on the construction, growth, maintenance, and variety of any healthy soul. From the general components to the flow of life energy, from connections to other beings to loop-unique necessity, anyone looking to harm or heal on an intimate level will want a copy of this textbook. Just remember: Sailor Moon wrote the thing, she's able to recognize when the techniques in the pages are used, she fought multiple demon incursions in baseline, and she is one of the Original Seven--do not abuse this gift, or you will receive a horrific vengeance. •'The Journal of Sunset Shimmer' :This journal was written by Sunset Shimmer during her long series of Fused Loops when she had first started Looping. This journal is popular among Loopers due to how it goes into detail about the Loops she visited, as well as her thoughts about her journey, showing what she thought about each Loop she visited. :It is seen as a good example of what a Looper can expect in the Loops they might visit. There is also a second volume, dedicated to Loops Sunset visited after she returned to Equestria that she had not visited during her journey, mainly involving Loops that activated after Sunset's journey ended. •'Collective Consciousness' :A collection of experiences of the Psychically-inclined in relationships; including normal friendships. When you can share Thoughts, Emotions and Memories with others with little chance of misunderstanding, this can lead to those involved being either the best of friends or the worst of enemies. Notes and stories provided by the Newtypes/Innovaters/X-Rounders of the Gundam Branch, Psychic Pokemon and their Trainers - Looping and Not... among others. •'The Asshole In The Mirror: Everyone hates you, and for good reason' :This supremely self-depreciating work, written by everyone's favorite punching bag Gendo Ikari, is a collection of introspective shorts and vignettes detailing a highly emotional journey of personal acceptance. Interspersed with a surprising level of humor and general snark, this book serves as a stunning insight into the lengths which hatred, loneliness, and desperation can drive a man; as well as a look into the effects of social isolation and recovery from ingrained traumas. The author has gone on record stating that it was written more as an effort at catharsis than with the intention of printing but gave permission for general publication. Recommended for anyone dealing with the loss of loved ones or prolonged situations of emotional stress. •'YGGDRASIL!!!' :Everything is absolutely terrible. Which is why Dan is here to help you get revenge. From bloodfeuds against foreign landmasses, to that lego that always trips you up when you need to use the bathroom at three in the morning, Dan has a surefire plan to enact your terrible and fully justified vengeance. Comes equipped with a DIY list for any Roaring Rampage of Revenge. Now in it's thirteenth version. •'Escalation: When, why, and how much?' :Written by the parahuman Taylor Hebert, this enlightening book examines the inter- and extra-personal consequences of effectively unlimited power and how to use it responsibly. In addition it provides solid reasoning and simple explanations that allow anyone to determine the minimum amount of force needed to deal with problems ranging from the individual to galactic level and how best to apply said force in a safe and reasonable manner. Infused throughout with a layer of dry wit and numerous examples of 'less than optimal' solutions (read: hilarious failures) both personal and collected second-hand, this is a welcome addition to any experienced Looper's reading list. •'You're doing it wrong!' :Utilizing an unusual approach, this guide to Stealth Looping emphasizes the entertainment value of enacting the role of the Replacee as a form of live action role-play. Done in the form of a SI lightnovel this series, written and drawn by Konata Izumi, follows the serial Stealth Anchor in her attempt to star in all of her favorite series while remaining unfailingly true to the source material. Contains frequent breaking of the fourth wall as she addresses the readers to explain the hows and whys behind proper maintenance of character. •'Well. Now I've Seen Everything.' :A collective collaboration between all of the O7 Anchors, this picture scrapbook does its level best to prove that: No. You really, really haven't. •'Magic Around the Multiverse: Uses, Aplications, To Do and Do Nots and How to Enjoy it' :Written by Doremi Harukaze, with additions and edits by Twilight Sparkle, Harry Potter, Lina Inverse and other magicians and witches arond the multiverse, this book details all aplications of different kinds of magic and magic users, how to avoid the bad sides of all those, and, most importantly, how to use them without forgetting the two most important things: Protect lives and have fun. Now on it's 30th volume and with an expected end of 50 volumes. •'So You're a Princess: Guide to Royal Fun' :Co-Written by the Disney Princesses, this is a compilation of their Princess Summits with some annotations by each princess detailing some events in retrospective. It shows that, even if you start the Loop trapped in a tower, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy those moments and use them for your advantage. • “Is it Dangerous? How and When to start running.” Coauthored by Rincewind and Death. :A list of hazards, dangerous enemies, and things to avoid throughout the Multiverse, collected by the combined efforts of both Rincewind the Wizzard, and Death, thanks to the latter’s library with details of pretty much everything that is lethal, and the former’s experience with knowing when it’s time to make a speedy getaway. •'“Always at War: Tactics and logistics for leading armies, insurgents, and all forms of armed forces.”' By Leman Russ, Lelouch vi Brittania, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and Urdnot Wrex, with numerous other advisors. '' :The go-to guide for most Loopers when advice is needed on how to deal with supplying, leading, and motivating a force larger than a single ship or even a small fleet, this book covers everything from logistical suggestions, simpler weapons designs such as the Imperial army’s Lasguns, how to streamline the chain of command, fighting via guerilla tactics to maximize damage and minimize risk, and virtually everything that any leader needs. •'“MEDIC!! A Guide to Healing Across the Multiverse.”''' By Orihime Inoue, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn, and Steven Universe. :A surprisingly expansive guide on how to handle damage to various species and their different biologies, and when certain spells or healing methods might not work on a particular patient due to physiological differences, magical resistances, differences in biology, a specific illness, or any other issue that might crop up. •'“World Gone MAD! Staying Sane when Nothing Else Is.”' By Beauty, Edd (Double D), and Carlos of Night Vale. :How to keep your brain intact when the laws of physics you previously trusted start more or less becoming irrelevant, and madness becomes pretty much the business of the day, every day, and the meaning of the phrase “reality is that which doesn’t go away when you stop believing in it.” becomes apparent. •'“A Commissar’s Memoirs: Stories of Yggdrasil’s (bad) Humor.”' By Ciaphas Cain and Jurgen, footnotes by Amberley Vail (who has also written books in the series). :Stories of Ciaphas Cain and his assistant Jurgen from throughout the Loops, detailing the many strange, dangerous, and implausible situations they have wound up in despite their (or at least, Cain’s) efforts to avoid getting sent into the line of fire. •'“Finding Tranquility: A Guide to Meditation and Purifying Yourself.”' By Neltharion, Magnus the Red, Naoki/Kashima, and Princess Luna. :A guide for those villains of the universe who, in their baseline, had to deal with a form of corruption that caused them to fall to evil, and how to stop outside (or inside) influences from causing you to fall to evil (unwillingly, that is) by self-awareness. •'“Timestuck: How to Cope when Everything Changes.”' By Sayaka Miki, with additional work by Aang, Samurai Jack, and Dick Grayson. :With the first draft started by Sayaka Miki of the Puella Magi Loops, current Anchor after Madoka’s Ascension, in order to come to terms with the emotions she was undergoing after discovering her position as the new Anchor of her world, and the loss of Madoka, her oldest friend, as a Looper, and time seemingly jumping ahead from her viewpoint. With excessive assistance from her co-authors, the book has shifted towards figuring out how to handle yourself when you are suddenly thrust into a vastly different time period, such as the “Ages” of the DC universe, the start and end times of the Hundred Year War, and Jack’s arrival in the future after Aku’s domination of Earth. •'"Sibling Rivalry: How to Let the Bad Blood Flow."' By Perturabo, Leman Russ, Rogal Dorn, Konrad Curze, Sanguinius, Angron, Magnus, Vulkan and the Emperor of Mankind :A set of stories and advice of how to get past old rivalries that could, let uncheck, lead to even greater galactic scale wars. •'Ichi Ichi Looper Paradise' by Jiraiya the Gallant Ninja :This book contains a work of fiction by famed (porn) Author Jiraiya of the Naruto loop. Based on the Infinite loops, it deals with a timelooping ninja who travels not only the world, but the multiverse. It has gone beyond even Ichi Ichi Paradise as the most popular book in it's loop. As well as being popular in other loops. While the characters are 'fictional', they are based on loopers and the beings from their world. •'Sexiest Loopers Guide' :Given the nature of living things, it was only a short amount of time before a ranking guide to the attractive male and female loopers were to appear. Ranking each person not only on the collective sexiness but also sexiest attrubutes as well as personalities, it is a very desrciptive guide. It should also be noted no one takes credit for the book, but elements seem to be composed at the hands of multiple loopers. •'Loving a Shadow' :This collaboration by Kali Belladonna, Lyra Heartstrings, and Vinyl Scratch details the difficulties in having romantic partners who are not looping, but extolls the rewards and variety that the situation presents. While a recent work, it has helped many loopers with non-looping partners explain to their fellows why they remain loyal. •'Shards of the Past' :Another work by Kali Belladonna, written in collaboration with Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen, and Cinder Fall, this work explores the psychological impact that a vague or formerly nonexistent backstory can have on a looper. Citing the importance of identity to any looper, the chapters cover the unique situations of the four women, their varying degrees of non-existence prior to looping, and how they have adapted their identities in light of the grand spectrum of the multiverse. Some believe it should serve as a primer to those interested in looping psychology. •'Cuisine in the Mystery Machine (And other Places)' by Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, Son Goku and Ice Bear :A book designed to help Big Eaters come up with satisfying and delicious meals. Though it has been slightly criticized for causing problems for regular eaters that got their hands on the book, many more love it and find it useful. It also has a section for alcoholic drinks that was allegedly snuck in by a fifth, unknown looper. •'Mystical Powers and All That Bullshit' Co-Written by The Angry Video Game Nerd and Jotaro Kujo A comprehensive guide on the various powers you can earn, the pros and cons of said powers, how they mix and what powers have advantages and disadvantages against others. It also features a foreword by, of all people, Dio Brando, who explains in depth about his Stand, The World, and why there's no counters to it (blatantly untrue. There are many counters to it) and the various forms he has taken throughout his Looping history, ranking each based in comparison to his base form during his Baseline, particularly after he drinks Joseph Joestar's blood. •The True Warrior's Path? :Written by brothers Elsword and Elesis Seigheart, this book details the road of (and problems with) choosing one set of baseline powers when that set is loop-variable. One loop you could be a mage, the next one a rogue, and so forth. The book includes techniques and abilities that can be used to return to a "skill tree" if the loop has put you in the wrong one, and techniques to adapt too the situation if you can't go back. • A Complete History of Everything, by Mewtwo, with forwards by Twilight Sparkle, Ash, and many others. :Very few authors have ever even attempted a complete and full history of Yggdrasil's innumerable paths, and Mewtwo intends to be the first to finish one. With commentary ranging from the dry to the sardonic to the sublime, the compilation seems to borrow heavily in parts from the greatest comedic minds in the universe, as well as the most exceptional scholars, leading to an occasionally dissonant work which nonetheless remains a fantastic resource for any Looper. Please be advised, however, that Loopers with smaller Pockets should acquire the abridged versions of these tomes. Films •'Nut Kracker,' By Johnny Cage : Do. Not. Watch. This. Movie. When this movie was released unto Yggdrasil, a discernibly massive spike in anger among the Looping Populous lead to every Looper who watched the movie to attack Johnny Cage on sight, and attack him in the groin region. The last reported attack was done by Timmy Turner via boomerang. Tabletop Games •'Dragon Poker' :It is rare that a baseline game has staying power outside its group of origin, and it is even rarer that the game come from a reality that is not officially looping. Dragon Poker, however, was picked up by Yugi Moto on a visit to Deva and has spread out among the loops like wildfire. The rules are affected by day of the week, position of players, and even top-rated book sales; most of the fun is not in actually playing the game, but figuring out what each move means before the other players can. :*"Really tends to help when you get bored of Duel Monsters or are tired of the whole 'saving the world business.'" - Yusei Fudo (YuGiOh 5Ds) :*"It was tough for us to get used to, but Dragon Poker itself tends to be the game of choice for diplomacy." - (Shiro and Sora; No Game No Life) •'Chaos ' :The brainchild of the Equestrian god of chaos, Discord, this game could be construed as the tabletop equivalent of Calvinball, and has often been cited as even more insane in many ways. Visitors to Equestria are likely to find plenty of willing players amongst the native Loopers, and it has also been picked up by the Trek Loopers, as well as the Chaos Gods of the Warhammer 40K Loops. New variants and expansion packs are regularly tested and released by Discord and anyone he can rope into helping him. Manga and Comics •The works of ''Rohan Kishibe'' :For those interested in manga, Rohan Kishibe is among the multiverse's finest, and Looping has only allowed him to hone his skills further. In addition to his Baseline works such as Pink Dark Boy, he has also created several Looper-only manga, often original, but sometimes based off of events that have happened, such as the comedic one-shot 'A Movie Mistake', based off of the aftermath of Nut Kracker's poor performance among Loopers. (See Above) Television •'Where Am I Now?' :Yggdrasil's single longest running, and most popular, television program. Starring Ryouga Hibiki this series details the strange, unlikely or downright impossible scenario's the eternally lost boy manages to find himself in during his endless quest to get from Point A to Point B. Proving once again the staying power of simple ideas. •'Remnant Television Network' :The Loopers of Remnant are rather fond of creating a variety of simple programs. So much so that they've for all intents and purposes created their own station to host them all. Featuring 'Redhead Reactions,' 'The Blonde Report,' 'Umbra Undeniable,' and 'Oracular Ozpin' their colorful casts and lively antics have made them a popular option during Looper gatherings. •'Competition of Laziness: Grif VS Jibanyan' :Filmed and commentated by Whisper of the Yo-kai Watch Loops, this piece of Looping history where in Jibanyan discovers he's not yet reached his full potential in laziness is sure to entertain Loopers for many eons to come. Video Games •'The Life and Times of Rougelike' :A combination RPG and visual novel, this game was almost certainly not made or endorsed by Roguelike but has been handed out by Jenny Everywhere wherever she goes. It follows the titular Stocker through a particular universe, where he must place loot for wandering adventurers, and is noted for its snarky dialogue and surprisingly varied combat system. =Noteworthy Locales= •'Mobius Inn's Nexus Plaza' :While it can be argued that a stay in the Looper exclusive Hotel would be entertainment enough the Saurian workers have endervered to fill their Plaza with every form of entertainment within the loops. Compation grade Duel arenas for every card game in existence (Even Cards against Humanity), Multiple media plexes showing every form of entertainment they can get their claws on. Race tracks, shooting areas, dojos, three seperate theme parks, five zoos, four working farms, plantations of every plant known to them....The Dino Loopers have gone out of their way to make sure that the Nexus Plaza has anything and everything you could want, and in the event they lack something you wish to do they will comp your stay and set up an area for the activity even if your the single looper in the multiverse who wishes to do it. •'Romantic Weaponry and Ballistics of Yggdrassil Museum and associated facilities' :The loopers of Remnant have an obsession with weaponry of all kinds, and nowhere is that more evident then in the subspace pocket of Ruby Rose. Through daring do, effort, and long term maintenance, Ruby has obtained a copy of Starkiller Base and, on its surface, constructed a museum to house every kind of gun, sword, bomb, mecha, and magical device known to the various Baselines of the word. There is a garage and play area for sapient mechanical forms, a few specialized sections for non-baseline weaponry projects, a complex network of robots and intertwined digital factilities to maintain the multiple flotillas of air, water, and space worthy vessels she retains, and most recently a single memorial in honor of those lost in the loop where Cinder Fall went insane. •Big Macintosh's Bar :No Looper can truly be said to have visited Equestria without stopping for a drink in the regularly-present bar run by Big Macintosh and Berry Punch. Reserved for Loopers to kick back and unwind, particularly in recovering from stressful Loops, the bar serves a staggering array of drinks ranging from the mundane to the physically impossible, and the pair take express pride in being able to serve a drink that will get anyone intoxicated, even Admins. •Applejack's Museum of Equestrian Loops :A lesser known attraction within Equestria, the farm pony has long since taken to curating the most memorable artifacts and histories of the numerous native Loopers in her Subspace Pocket, and will happily agree to share a look at her collection to anyone who asks. Of special interest are the displays on the ascension of most of the Equestrian Loopers, the variants found of the Elements of Harmony, and more, though the most amusing attraction is the collection of ways in which Twilight Sparkle's library has been destroyed. To a lesser degree, some Loopers within the branch have similar collections, such as Apple Bloom's technological labs.